Look Where We Are Now
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: New Years has got Olivia thinking about some stuff. I'm not good at summarys


**Disclaimer:** I am just one of the many people who wishes they owned SVU

**Song:** Better Days and I don't own it

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR"

As every one on tv started kissing he spotted her on the couch. It didn't take long for him to notice something was wrong. Her honey brown hair flowing down her shoulders and her eyes glassy with so much emotion.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

**And you asked me what I want this year  
and I'll try to make this kind and clear  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days  
'cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings  
and designer love and empty things  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days**

"Have you ever wondered what life what have been like if we never met, if we'd never joined the unit, if life would have led us in different directions?"

Before he can answer she quickly puts her hand up "Don't answer that. It's like, how can people go everyday knowing how unsafe this world is."

"They don't know what we see day in and day out. They only know second hand. They get the edited version of what really happens."

**So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone's forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again**

Tears start gliding down her face "We are the makers, the designers, the lovers, the fighters, the future, and yet there's still hate in this world."

She fell into his arms. All he could say was "we can try with everything that we are, but in the end it's up to the individuals that occupy this world."

**I need some place simple where we could live  
and something only you can give  
and that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive  
and the one poor child who saved this world  
and there's ten million more who probably couldif we all just stopped and said a prayer for them**

She loosened the hug they were in, but still not ready to fully let go "I'm scared"

"About?" he asked rubbing her lower back with his knuckles

"About rasing a kid in this world, I mean we both know that I'm not the best person to rase a kid especially when it comes to my upbringing" she pulled away from the hug and wiped the rest of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Hey" he put his finger under her chin so that there eyes meet "we've done really great so far, I mean Riley loves you, your like superhero mom to her" he stopped talking and gave her a soft kiss "and you my dear, you had a hard time growing up and no one blames you for that. We can't take back the past but we can pave the road for the future and pray that our good teaching turns out to be worth it."

**So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone's forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again**

Little footsteps on the floor could be recognized as there daughters

"Mommy" and there she was. Riley Reese Stabler was her name. She had turquoise eyes like her father and a beaming smile like her mother.

"Hey isn't it past your bedtime" it was more of a statement then a question

"What's does woew yeards mean?" the little girl asked it with such innocence

"Well, It's a time to start new things. It's when yesterday becomes last year, it's a time to move on and look towards the future." looking down at her sleeping daughter in her lap and smiling. She knew that the little girl wouldn't understand what she was talking about, but she did know that the soothing voice would lull her back to sleep.

**I wish everyone was loved tonight  
and somehow stop this endless fight  
just a chance that maybe we'll find better days**

He pulled his wife and daughter close to him "sweetie, you gotta believe that we were meant to be, that everything happens for a reason and that we'll go wherever live leads us."

**So take these words and sing out loud  
'cause everyone's forgiven now  
'cause tonight's the night the world begins again**

As they were drifting off into sleep, he recited some words "Carpe Diem, quam minimum credula postero"

without opening her eyes she said "I know Carpe Diem means Seize the day, but what does the rest mean"

he kissed the top of her head "It means Seize the day, while trusting little on what tomorrow might bring." and that was all that was said.

**'cause tonight's the night the world begins again **


End file.
